The Pencil
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: One day, Tohru and Momiji stumble upon a bright, glittery, yellow Mogeta pencil and embark on a schoolwide quest for the true owner. This is Tohru and Momiji. Expect stupidity and exclamation points. Oneshot.


Summary: One day, Tohru and Momiji stumble (literally) upon a bright, glittery, yellow Mogeta pencil and embark on a school-wide quest for the true owner. This is Tohru and Momiji. Expect stupidity and exclamation points.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"And then, and then, they found me! Can you believe that, Tohru? They found my hiding spot! And I thought it was the best one ever!" Momiji Sohma skipped alongside Tohru Honda in their school's hallway, animatedly telling his tale of a game of hide-and-seek played a few hours ago. 

"Oh…Well, I'm sure it was a good hiding spot, Momiji-kun." Tohru smiled brightly, "Maybe next time, they won't find you so easily."

Momiji nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, yup! Haru told me that they found me 'cuz I fidget so much when I'm hiding! But I told him that can't be true! I don't fidget at all, I think! I'm good at staying still!" He giggled, spinning in circles. Tohru watched, laughing along with him.

Suddenly, she stepped on a thin object and immediately fell sprawling to the floor, letting off a small squeal of surprise. Momiji abruptly stopped his twirling and gasped, his mouth forming a large 'O'.

"Tohru!" He yelled, diving to her side, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?! Oh no! What if you sprained your ankle?! _What if you break your leg?!_ And then you can't walk anymore! You'll have to spend your life in a wheelchair! _Oh no, Tohru! Please be okay!!"_ He cried, panicking. But only a little.

Tohru smiled and sat up, rubbing her knee where it slammed onto the ground. "Oh, I'm okay, Momiji-kun. I'm sure I won't have to use a wheelchair."

Momiji was instantly pacified from his mini spaz-attack. He helped her up from the ground and looked around on the floor, "What did you trip on, Tohru?" Of course Tohru tripped on _something._ Tohru would never trip on her own feet. _Never._

"I'm not sure, "Tohru answered, looking around also, "It was very thin, and it rolled away when I stepped on it."

They spent a few minutes searching the ground for whatever Tohru had tripped on, as if it was really _that_ important. Finally, their search efforts were rewarded. Momiji found the object where it had rolled behind a large, black garbage can. It was a pencil. It was a bright yellow pencil. It was a bright yellow pencil with glitter and a Mogeta eraser. And of course it was the thing Tohru had tripped on. It even had scuffmarks on it from Tohru's school shoes.

"_It's sooo cute!"_ They both squealed, looking at the pencil with big eyes.

"I wish it was mine!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tohru agreed.

They stared at it for a few seconds with starry eyes until Tohru suddenly turned serious. "We have to give it back to the owner."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that whoever owns this pencil wants it back?"

Momiji put a finger to his chin, thinking seriously. "Yes!" He finally decided, "We _must_ give it back!"

"We'll search the whole school!"

"We'll ask everyone we meet!"

They looked at each other and punched their hands in the air in a dramatic fashion. Then they yelled in unison, "_Together, we will find the owner of the lost pencil!"_

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but are you looking for a pencil?" 

The ex-student council president, Makoto Takei, looked down at the blonde boy's hand, where he held up a bright, glittery, yellow pencil with a Mogeta eraser.

He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat, "It doesn't belong to me." He stated.

"We found it on the floor and-"

A glimmer shone from the ex-president's eyes, "You found it where?" He interrupted.

"On the floor." Tohru repeated.

"On the floor? _On the floor?!_" The third-year stamped his foot on the ground, "Give it to me and I will gladly dispose of it! I will _not_ tolerate _litter_ on my – er, Yuki-kun's – school!" He spat.

Tohru and Momiji were taken aback. "D-dispose?" They asked.

"Yes. I will throw the offending object cleanly away into the nearest garbage can." He extended his hand to take the pencil.

Tohru and Momiji gasped. "You can't!" Momiji cried. "It's just an innocent pencil!"

"Please! It hasn't done anything wrong!" Tohru pleaded.

"It has contaminated this precious school. I will not _stand_ for this. _Hand it over!"_

"_Noooo!"_ Momiji cried, cradling the yellow pencil in his arms, "_I won't let you take it!"_

"_Give it to me!"_ The ex-president roared.

"_Never!"_ Momiji wailed, "_C'mon, Tohru! Let's go!"_ He grabbed Tohru's hand and they both fled from the evil Takei-san, the Mogeta pencil safely in their hands.

* * *

"Excuse me? Hello." Tohru stepped up to the student and tapped her shoulder. 

The freshman girl turned around and Tohru recognized her as the Treasurer from the Student Council. She stared blankly at Tohru and Momiji.

"Hi! I know you! You're Kuragi-san! You're in my class!" Momiji exuberantly waved a greeting.

Machi Kuragi blinked.

"Have you lost a pencil today?" Tohru asked, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to develop.

"Or any other day, at that!" Momiji added.

Silence.

"Er…have you ever owned a yellow pencil?" Tohru asked.

"With a Mogeta eraser?" Momiji added.

"…No."

Machi walked away, leaving the two of them behind.

Momiji shrugged, "I guess it's not hers, then."

Tohru shook her head, "No. I guess not."

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!" 

Mayuko Shiraki, Kaibara High School teacher, sighed deeply. Who dared to disturb her while she was grading homework? She was just about ready to hand out the F's, dammit!

Grudgingly, she looked up from her homework-grading to face the two bright-eyed students standing on the other side of her desk.

Oh, God…She felt a headache coming on.

"Hello, Sensei!" Tohru Honda greeted her teacher, "Me and Momiji were just wondering if–"

"Momiji and _I_." Mayuko corrected. Oh, how she _loathed_ grammar mistakes.

There was a brief silence among the three.

"…Huh?" Momiji finally spoke.

Mayu-chan felt a painful throb in her temple, "Never mind." She mumbled.

"Anyway!" Tohru cheerily continued on, "Me and Momiji-" Mayuko gritted her teeth to fight a second throb, "-were just wondering if maybe you had lost a pencil recently."

Mayuko looked up, "A _pencil?"_

"Yes! Me and Tohru found it this morning!" Momiji held it out, "Isn't it the most cutest thing ever?!"

_Me and Tohru. _Throb. _Most cutest. _Throb.

"No. It doesn't belong to me." She waved them away without a glance at the object in the boy's hands.

"You won't know if it's yours for sure if you don't never look at it!" Momiji continued.

_Don't never. _Throb.

"I can assure you, it's not mine."

"So it really ain't yours?" Momiji stepped forward, waving the pencil in front of her face.

_Ain't. Throb._

_Are they trying to annoy her on purpose?!_

Mayuko stood up, "Please get out of my classroom." She ordered. First they come in here, interrupting her F-distribution, _then_ they bombard her with _grammar mistakes! Of all things!_

Tohru and Momiji nodded, "Okay…" They said timidly, stepping out of the classroom, taking the yellow pencil with them.

"Bye, Sensei!" Tohru called out brightly, "Later on, I'll might be seeing you and if not today then tomorrow maybe!"

"_ARGH!!"

* * *

_

"What are you two doing?" Kyo Sohma stared at them.

"Oh! Hello, Kyo-kun!"

"Hi, Kyo! I have a question for you!"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "What is it? It better not be something _stupid."_

"Oh, don't worry! It's not!" Momiji assured him. He held out the object in his hands, "Is this yours?"

Kyo looked at the object. It was bright and glittery and yellow and…it had Mogeta on it. Slowly, he turned to face his two beaming schoolmates.

"…Are you retarded?"

Their smiles faded. But not really. "No!" They answered happily.

Kyo raised his eyebrows. Should he be worried about these two? Why were they going around asking people if that…_thing_…was theirs? Should he ask? Aw, hell, why not?

"Why are you going around asking people if that …_thing_… is theirs?"

"Because! Tohru tripped on it this morning!" Momiji explained in full detail.

"…So?"

"So… We wanted to give the pencil back to its owner." Tohru answered.

"…Why?"

"Because the owner might be really, really, really sad that they lost it." Momiji said.

Kyo frowned, "You're not serious, are you?"

Tohru cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You're going around asking everybody if they lost a pencil?"

"Yeeeeesssss…" Momiji answered, looking a bit confused.

"…You didn't realize that it's a _pencil?"_

"Of course we know it's a pencil, Kyo-kun. What else would it be?"

Kyo sighed, "It's a _pencil."_

"Yes, we know!" Momiji chimed in.

"A _pencil!"_

"Yeeeeeaaaahhh…"

"_It's a pencil, dammit! Nobody cares!" _With a final burst of anger, Kyo Sohma stomped away, a massive headache forming in his head from wondering why anybody would care so much about a frickin' pencil.

* * *

"Hi there!" 

"Hi!"

"I'm Momiji!"

"I'm Kimi!"

"This is Tohru!"

"This is Kakeru!"

The four of them looked at each other, grinning. Five seconds later, Kakeru got bored, "Okay, so what is it? Do you guys want something?"

"Well– "

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it a present for Kimi?" The student council secretary raised her hand in the air, waving madly.

"Er… no. Sorry." Tohru answered sheepishly.

Kimi's face fell. "Oh." She crossed her arms, "Then I'm not interested."

Tohru waved her arms around, "No! Please wait! This is really important!"

Kakeru grinned slyly, "What is it? Is it something… _dirty?"_

Kimi snapped to attention immediately, "No! You don't think…? It must be if it's that important! If it's dirty, Kimi _has_ to know!"

Tohru thought out loud, "Well, it _is_ dirty." She said, thinking of the scuffmark that her shoe had left on the pencil.

"No way! It really _is_ something dirty?" Kakeru gave a loud whoop.

"Well, tell us, then! C'mon, c'mon!" The student council vice-president and secretary waited eagerly for the news.

Momiji held out the Mogeta pencil. Kakeru and Kimi excitedly gawked at it. "Is this pencil any of yours?"

…

"…Wait. That's it?" Kakeru's face fell.

Kimi pouted, "You said it was gonna be _dirty._"

"But it _is_ dirty." Tohru reasoned, "We found it this morning near the garbage can. And look! It even has scuffmarks from my shoe on it!"

…

"…Are you serious?" Kakeru scratched his head.

"But that's not scandalous at all." Kimi pouted some more.

"Eh?" Tohru and Momiji asked in unison.

"I was hoping for an erotic movie. _At least."_ Kakeru rolled his eyes, waving the pencil away from his sight. Disappointed from lack of gossip, the vice-president and secretary scuffled away, leaving Tohru and Momiji feeling rather uncomfortable.

* * *

Tohru and Momiji walked along the hallway, looking for more people to ask. They hadn't found the owner yet, but they were not discouraged! Soon…_soon…_

Suddenly, they heard low murmuring coming from what they thought was an empty classroom. They leaned toward the sound, trying to distinguish what it was. It sounded like several girls conversing about something, but they couldn't be sure. They walked toward the classroom and flung open the door.

Loud screams greeted them. To Tohru and Momiji's surprise, they had stumbled on some kind of class. Some kind of girls-only class. And they were studying out of some kind of book with…was that _Yuki's_ face on it?

"_What are you doing here?!"_ The girl at the front of the classroom shrieked.

The two searchers jumped back. "I'm sorry!' Momiji cried, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry we disturbed your class!"

The girls goggled at Momiji. He was so _cute!_ "It's alright." The girl in the front, Motoko Minagawa, said, walking forward and patting his arm, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry to pry, but what class is this?" Tohru asked, looking around at all the Yuki merchandise.

All the girls turned to glare at her. If looks could kill…

Minami Kinoshita stepped up, narrowing her eyes, "If you must know, Tohru Honda, you have stumbled upon the Prince Yuki Fan Club. And you are not welcome here."

Tohru winced from Minami's words. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Please! Before you kick us out, there's a question I have to ask you!" Momiji yelled out, waving his arms.

"Alright. Fine. What is it?"

Momiji held out the Mogeta pencil, "Does this belong to any of you?"

All the girls stared at it.

"Depends." Motoko spoke up, "Has Yuki touched it?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then it's not ours."

Momiji pondered. _What if…?_ "Maybe he _did_ touch it."

Pandemonium broke out.

"What?!"

"He did?!"

"Prince Yuki touched it?"

"_Yuki-kun touched it!"_

Within seconds, the bright, glittery, yellow pencil was snatched out of Momiji's hands and passed around the room.

"I can't believe it! I'm touching one of Yuki-kun's belongings!" One girl brought it to her nose and took a long whiff of it, "It smells so wonderful!"

It was snatched from her grasp, "Yuki likes Mogeta?" The girl closely studied the precious object until a classmate grabbed it from her.

"I like Mogeta too! Mogeta's my _favorite_!" Someone shrieked.

"I wanna touch it! I wanna touch it too!"

"Be careful! Don't break it!"

"Now that I'm touching it, Sohma-san will fall in love with me!"

In the midst of all the squealing and snatching, Tohru and Momiji snuck into the corner, staying away from the very scary sight that was the Prince Yuki Fan Club on a Prince Yuki-induced rampage.

"Tohru…" Momiji tugged on her sleeve, "Tohru…I'm scared." He whispered. He had lost sight of the Mogeta pencil now. He wished he had never said anything at all.

"Momiji, we have to get it back. I'm starting to think that none of these girls really own that pencil." Tohru tried in vain to catch a glimpse of bright yellow.

"What should we do, Tohru?"

"Hmmm…" Tohru decided to put her brain to use.

…

…

…

"A-ha! I have an idea!" She finally said, pointing a finger up in the air. She sucked in her breath…and then…"_Oh my gosh! Prince Yuki is right outside!"_

Deafening screams, a door being slammed open, a pounding stampede…

After the cloud of dust had cleared, Tohru and Momiji discovered that the room was completely empty of the Prince Yuki Fangirls. The Mogeta pencil rolled around on the ground, dropped in the pursuit of better things.

"Nice thinking, Tohru!" Momiji high-fived her, picked up the forgotten pencil, and together, they skipped out of the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hiya, Haru!" Momiji skipped up to his favorite cousin and gave him a big hug. Hatsuharu Sohma patted him affectionately on the head. 

"Hello, Hatsuharu-san!"

"Hey." He said, inserting a bill into the soda machine.

Momiji jumped in front of the soda machine and pushed all the buttons at the same time, laughing madly. A can of diet Coke fell out. Haru nonchalantly picked it up, opened it, and took a sip. "What are you two up to?"

Tohru held out the pencil, "We've been searching the whole school for this pencil's owner, but nobody seems to have lost it." She explained.

"We're starting to think that somebody just threw it away on purpose…" Momiji admitted.

"We've asked so many people already."

"Yeah! Like a million!"

"We asked Takei-san."

"And Kuragi-san! You know, that quiet girl in our class?"

"We also went to ask Sensei, but she seemed mad for some reason…"

"We asked Kyo if it was his! I don't think it was."

"We asked some of Yuki-kun's friends!"

"Ooh! We walked into one of the Prince Yuki Fan Club's rituals! It scared me a little…"

They both took a deep breath and smiled broadly, the story of their quest complete.

"So you see, Haru…we went _all around the school!"_ Momiji passed a hand across his forehead as if he were wiping off sweat. As if their journey really was all that long and tiring.

Haru took a sip of his diet Coke and stared at them. All that fuss for a pencil… "What's so special about it?" He asked, pondering, "Is it made of gold?"

Momiji laughed out loud, "Don't be silly! It looks like this! Ta-da!" He presented the pencil to his cousin. It was _bright_ and _glittery_ and _yellow_ and it had a _Mogeta_ eraser. Haru didn't wonder why someone had tried to throw it away.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Tohru asked, because she thinks those kinds of things aren't weird at all.

"I _like_ it!" Momiji agreed, because he's _Momiji_ and he _likes_ those kinds of things. He threw it up and down, watching Mogeta go round and round in the air.

Haru followed the bright yellow _thing_ with his eyes. Well, he _had_ been needing a pencil…He had a math test soon and he needed one badly, no matter how...how…there wasn't even a word to _describe_ it!

"It's mine." He deadpanned.

The pencil hit the ground, along with Tohru and Momiji's jaws. "_What?!_" They both asked, wide-eyed, as if they didn't believe that Haru could own such an un-Haru-ish thing. Think again, guys.

"It's mine. I've been looking for it." Haru stooped down to pick up the pencil. "Thanks." He said, patting both their heads and walking away, taking a sip of his diet Coke and twirling the bright, glittery, yellow pencil with the Mogeta eraser in his hand.

For once, Tohru and Momiji were motionless. The shocked look on their faces had not changed. And then, because they are Tohru and Momiji, they recovered quickly.

"Tohru!" Momiji clapped his hands in excitement, "Let's go to the park!"

Tohru squealed, "Okay!" And then, holding hands, they skipped away. And they lived happily ever after.

…

Until Momiji fell flat on his butt two seconds later.

"_OW!"_

"_Momiji-kun!"_ Tohru gasped, dramatically falling to her knees beside her friend, "Are you alright? You're not _hurt_ are you?!" Then she launched into one of her spaz-attacks. But we won't go into that.

"I'm okay, Tohru. But my butt hurts." Momiji pouted, rubbing his bottom where it hurt.

"Did you trip over something?" Tohru asked curiously, looking around.

"I don't know!" Momiji brightened up, "Let's look!"

Their search brought up a squashed stick of gum.

"Do you think –?"

" – Someone's looking for it?"

Momiji patted the small, pink rectangle, "Someone could be really sad that they lost their gum. I know _I'd_ be sad."

"They could be _crying!_ I know _I_ would! I have an idea!" She said happily. Wow! She's been having quite a lot of those lately! "Let's go find Takei-san and ask him if it's his!"

"Yeah!" Excitement dawned once again on Momiji's face, "And we'll go find Kuragi-san again!"

"I want to go visit Sensei again, too!"

"And Kyo! I bet Kyo misses us!"

"And Yuki-kun's friends. This stick of gum is dirty. Look! It has your footprint on it, Momiji!"

"Okay, but let's not visit the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls. They scare me…"

And _then_ they held hands, skipped away, and lived happily ever after.

And bothered a few more people while they were at it.

* * *

Yuki got down on his hands and knees, crawled along the ground, and searched under the desks. Hm…a crumpled-up F-graded test, a wad of chewing gum, a love note addressed to him from a Prince Yuki Fan Girl, a few dust bunnies, some drugs, a dinosaur…Nope. No pencil. 

Where could it have _gone?!_ He couldn't believe he lost it. It was his _favorite pencil too!_

Sighing deeply, he looked back up only to see Kyo gawking at him from his humiliating position on the floor, his eyebrows raised. "What are you _doing?!_"

"Er…I was…looking for something…" Yuki admitted, scrambling to his feet, deeply mortified.

"What?" Kyo had almost forgotten his intense hatred for Yuki in his curiosity.

"It's a pencil. I might have dropped it somewhere. Have you seen it? It's bright yellow and…er…it has a…_unique_ eraser." Yuki would never tell Kyo that he secretly liked Mogeta! _Never! _How _embarrassing_ would _that_ be?!

"Uh…no." _Of course_ Kyo had seen it! But he'd never tell _Yuki_. The damn rat can _suffer_, dammit!

"Oh…" Yuki looked a bit sad. He _really_ liked that pencil. He liked twirling it in his hands and watching Mogeta go round and round in circles.

Kyo shrugged, "It's a pencil. Get over it."

"I know, but it's my favorite."

"It's a _pencil!"_

"Yeah. And it wrote really good, too…"

"_What the hell? Nobody cares! It's just a damn pencil!"

* * *

_

Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! I have to admit that Tohru and Momiji's personalities were a bit…exaggerated. Review, review, review! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


End file.
